Imperio Sayajin: Epilogo
by RinoaDG
Summary: Final de la Saga Imperio Sayajin. ¿que pasara ahora que el nuevo rey ha decidido aceptar la única forma de regresar a su esposa a su lado? por fin la unión de todos los eventos en las tres historias no llevaran a descubrir el cierre de la misma. Disfrútenlo ( es necesario haber leído las anteriores para entenderla)


**Epilogo**

* * *

><p>En aquella estación había mucho movimiento, la nave estaba preparada y a punto de despegar, su dueño, el líder y soberano del planeta rojo finalmente había decidido aventurarse hasta un planeta y diferente al suyo con la única misión de saber si la posibilidad de verla nuevamente a ella podía ser cierta, cinco largos años habían pasado ya desde su muerte, cinco años en los que la incertidumbre y los problemas en el universo le habían tenido atrapado en su trono junto con la tristeza de no tenerla. Ahora estaba libre, los tiempos de paz le habían alcanzado y seguiría la esperanza que Dende, el pequeño de piel verde le había otorgado, iría hasta el planeta Nemeku a juntar las esferas del dragón y pediría por el regreso de su amada esposa… perdía traer de regreso a Pan...<p>

- todo esta listo su alteza, su nave esta preparada para el viaje ¿esta seguro que no desea que le acompañen más hombres? - preguntaba Nappa a su rey no muy seguro de la facilidad con la que Trunks su rey deseaba bajar

- no, estaré bien con el Goten y Radittz a mi lado, no es una misión que espero me tome mucho tiempo

- y más vale que no lo sea hijo, no puedes dejar por mucho tiempo de lado tu trabajo como rey - hablaba Vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado- pero admito que estoy orgulloso de tu decisión, seguir un sueño suele tener buenas consecuencias - decía mientras posa a una mano en hombro de su ya no tan muchacho.

- ¡Trunks hijo espera!- gritaba Bulma desde lo lejos, caminaba a toda prisa de la mano con un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules, el pequeño príncipe heredero de todo un impero, poderoso como ningún otro sayajin pese a su edad y completamente lleno de las más pura inocencia que siempre caracterizo a la familia de su madre, Iruka, el hijo de Pan y Trunks que al ver su padre a lo lejos se soltó de su abuela para correr hasta este que ya le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿has venido a despedirte de tu padre pequeño Iruka?- decía con amor el peli lila a su pequeño y gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de este mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su padre.

- papi quiero ir - decía el pequeño - dijiste verías a mama, yo la quiero ver también – hablaba el peli negro lleno de esperanza por ver y de algún modo conocer a su madre que le había dejado cuando el era un bebe, su padre, sus abuelos y sus tíos le habían hablado maravillas de la mujer en los retratos reales y aun sin recordarla le quería tanto que no deseaba nada más que conocerla, verla de verdad.

- no estoy seguro si podré verla hijo… puede que aquella esperanza no sea real

- quiero ir… - volvió a decir el niño con una tierna sonrisa a su padre, al igual que el extrañaba a Pan.

- tal vez no sea buena idea…

- por supuesto que no lo es, Trunks, Iruka es el siguiente en la línea y sabes que siempre debe de estar presente un miembro de la familia real si no quieres que nuestra gente se vuelva loca y se maté los unos a los otros, además aun no controla sus grandes poderes y no me sorprendería que despertaran dentro de el más, necesita entrenarse bien si no quiere perecer contra su propia fuerza.

- lo se … pero…

- claro que el viaje sería corto y seguro para ambos, no tendría porque desplegar poder alguno - dijo Radittz en voz alta no consciente de que lo había dicho y no pensado lo que le ganó una mirada de enojo de su antiguo rey.

- sabes el tiene razón, van a un planeta seguro y protegidos, tal vez no sea tan malo que te acompañe, así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos - más tiempo juntos se repitió peli lila mentalmente, su trabajo como el rey y la depresión por la que había pasado luego de perder a su esposa lo habían alejado de su hijo, rara vez pasan tiempos prolongados juntos en una habitación salvo que fuera para comer o cuando este debía dormir, por lo general el niño pasaba más tiempo con su abuelo entrenando que con el, tal vez con ese viaje al menos podía recuperar algo de ese tiempo perdido.

- vendrás conmigo hijo

- pero Trunks- reclamaba Vegeta - estaremos bien descuida

- más vale que lo protejas muchacho, cuida bien de el - decía el antiguo Rey mientras observaba a Trunks y a su nieto subiendo a su nave- si llegan a lastimarlo te las veras conmigo ¿oíste? - gritaba desde fuera mientras su esposa lo observa a con una sonrisa lo que Vegeta rápidamente noto - ¿que tanto me observas mujer?

- has cambiado mucho vegeta, tu nieto te ha hecho diferente

- no digas tonterías mujer, ese niño es el sayajin más poderoso que haya pisado este planeta, es un honor ser yo quien lo entrene, así que no puedo permitir que le pase algo

- claro lo que digas Vegeta

Gohan recorría las calles de la ciudad recuperando viejas memorias en ellas y si que había grandes recuerdos en algunas, sus pasos pronto le llevaron hasta el viejo coliseo, como recordaba los años de infancia de Pan, aquellos en donde esta le rogaba le dejará participar en los torneos lo que el siempre le negó por temor a perderla y al final la había perdido, ya habían pasado algunos año desde su muerte y aún le dolía recordarla, despacio sus pasos le acercaron más a la edificación, pero se detuvieron al ver una cara conocida, una que creía había desaparecido muchos años atrás, curioso y con discreción se acercó hasta la misma, esta acelero el paso y se fue escondiendo entre los pasillos de los comercios de la ciudad tratando de perderlo, pero el sayajin le seguía aún, el hombre de las cicatrices en la cara se vio acorralado en un callejón sin salida con Gohan detrás de el y al saberse atrapado se giró a este quejándose su capucha.

Conocía a la perfección aquel rostro, aun y con el paso de los años podía identificar al hombre que tanto les había ayudado a descubrir a Majin Buu, ¿pero como había sobrevivido? ¿qué hacía ahí ahora luego de tantos años?- creí que estabas muerto, que habías perecido cuando el planeta Nassu se había destruido ¿cómo escapaste?

- sobrevivir es simple siguiendo una sola regla, siempre se más listo que los otros, sabía que iban a traicionarlos así que me marche antes de que abrieran la puerta

- saliste huyendo de este planeta y terminaste volviendo a el - decía Gohan sorprendiendo al guerrero- me hablaron sobre ti, la reina Bulma me contó todo cuando le mencione tu ayuda en nuestra misión.

- ¿todo dices? ¿te que estaba cayendo en mis redes por mis encantos? Que casi la tenía en la palma de mi mano cuando aquel sayajin idiota nos interrumpió – comentaba Yamcha comenzando a molestar al guerrero- un cavernícola celoso al igual que tu, toda tu raza lo lleva en la sangre, sanguinarios y destructores

- ¿que haces aquí? Eras libre, sin embargo estas en nuestro planeta

- venganza - decía el hombre sin mayor remordimiento y por el contrario lanzando una sonrisa burlona a Gohan que le dio a entender a este, que aquel hombre ya había comenzado con lo que buscaba

- ¿que has hecho?

- nada lo he hecho yo sólo, tienen tantos enemigos que solo puedo decir que el verdadero asesino y ejecutor sigue suelto.

El viaje en el espacio había sido largo, el pequeño príncipe ahora dormía en el regazo de su padre mientras este acariciaba tiernamente su cabello, era tan suave como el de su madre, se dice que el lazo formado entre las parejas sayajin es tan fuerte que cuando uno muere el otro muere al poco tiempo por la separación, ahora podía decir que casi había sido cierto, al perder a Pan su mundo se había derrumbado, se había terminado y sólo esperaba la muerte para reunirse con ella, sin embargo su hijo le había mantenido vivo, fue gracias a el que salió adelante y ahora y con el a su lado se aventuraría a tratar de regresar a su madre a casa.

La nave aterrizo en el suave pasto del planeta Nameku, sus habitantes los guerreros de color verde se acercaron a esta para recibirles alegres de verles, Goten fue el primero en extender la mano a los viejos amigos de su padre mientras el rey y su hijo descendían de la nave

- su alteza- decía Dende llegando a los visitantes junto un mayor de edad Piccolo - me da gusto que llegarán

- gracias Dende, gracias por regresarnos la esperanza

- es lo menos que podíamos hacer, ¡hey! ¿quien este pequeño guerrero? - preguntaba el nameku mirando con una sonrisa al príncipe que venía de la mano de su padre.

- su nombre es Iruka, es hijo de Pan y mío

- gusto en conocerte – contesto Dende tomando sonriendo al pequeño príncipe que devolviendo el gesto contesto

- me gusta tu color- decía Iruka con alegría

- finalmente te decidiste a intentarlo – hablaba Piccolo acercándose a joven rey – creímos que no vendrías

- ya no pude resistirlo aunque se que así lo quería ella, necesito volver a verla

- y la veras pero primero debemos encontrar las esferas del dragón, estas han estado escondidas en el planeta por tantos años que ni siquiera los ansiamos saben en donde están escondidas.

- lo se por eso he traído esto- decía el rey sacando una pequeña máquina de su cinturón - mi madre usó la información que le enviaron y logro crear esto, un radar del dragón con el que encontraremos las esferas sin problema - decía el joven rey sonriendo, a lo lejos Radittz le miraba con seriedad, algo no estaba bien y tenía que darse prisa para actuar.

Los guardias llevaban a rastras al extranjero rumbo a los calabozos, Gohan iba tras ellos pero cuando llegaron a la celda Vegeta, Bulma y Goku ya esperaban por ellos.

- vinimos en cuanto recibimos tu mensaje hijo- decía Goku acercándose a su hijo mientras los guardias encadenaban a Yamcha a la pared.

- miserable rata tu...- iba a decir Lord Vegeta pero su esposa se adelantó a el brindando una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla de Yamcha

- ¿como pudiste? ¿Como pudiste dañar así a mi hijo y su familia?

- la verdad querida la culpa de todo esto la has tenido tu, debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad- sonreía burlándose de ella- ese fue tu error

- ¿por que haces esto?¿por que ahora?

- ¿por qué? porque ustedes son la mayor farsa en el universo, ustedes se jactan de haber liberado a todos del malvado emperador frieza y sin embargo continuaron con su labor, se volvieron un imperio más manteniendo a su gente debajo de su puño mientras conquistan y quitan a otros su planeta, era hora de terminar con esa monstruo creciente - decía el hombre mientras de ponía de pie aun encadenado- tenía que terminar con ustedes pero es más que obvió que no iba a lograrlo peleando, mi poder no es nada contra el suyo, pero si podía destruirles desde adentro, si había una forma de hacerlos caer

- es una tontería lo que dices insecto – contestaba Vegeta

- ¿lo es? Que mejor manera de acabar con ustedes si no es permitiendo que se mataran los unos a los otros, no es difícil si se toma en cuenta su historia, si algo tienen las sayajin es que son muy leales a sus líderes, a la corona, jamás se atreverían a traicionarlos pero si estos por alguna razón mueren comienza una lucha entre ustedes para encontrar al nuevo supremo, una lucha que seguramente hubiera terminado con la muerte de cada uno de sus guerreros

- pero pan… - susurraba Gohan con ira

- al matar a la reina dejo a su pareja sin la posibilidad de concebir con alguien más

- idiota ya hay un heredero

- que pronto morirá, como ya lo he dicho, no trabajo solo … espero se despidieran del pequeño príncipe… no lo volverán a ver

Habían descansado una noche dentro de un de las cabañas del planeta verde, habían comido y dormido con la gente de la villa conscientes de que al llegar el otro día comenzarían con la búsqueda, por la mañana se habían aventurados en la montañas siguiendo el rastro en el radar y con poco esfuerzo habían encontrado ya dos de las esferas, pero con el paso de la horas y el hambre no tuvieron más opción que regresar a la villa, luego de una deliciosa comida el pequeño príncipe se había quedado dormido pero su padre insistía en continuar la búsqueda

- tal vez lo mejor es que Iruka se quede y descanse, después de todo sigue siendo un niño- comentaba Goten colocando una cobija sobre su aun dormido sobrino, el lo consideraba su sobrino

- lo se pero no puedo perder más tiempo debo encontrar las esferas si quiero traer de regreso a Pan

- ustedes pueden continuar con su misión mi señor – decía Radittz detrás de ellos - yo me quedare a cuidar a el pequeño príncipe

- de acuerdo – contesto Trunks – estaremos de regreso al atardecer, Dende y Piccolo vendrán con nosotros… cuida bien de el amigo – sin otra palabra el rey y su fiel segundo al mando salieron de la cabaña reuniéndose con sus compañeros verdes para continuar con la búsqueda no sabiendo el peligro en el que habían dejado al pequeño oji azul

Vegeta había golpeado a Yamcha furioso ante sus palabras, le sacaría la verdad ahora, le haría hablar y luego le mataría como la cucaracha que era, Bulma por su parte había salido corriendo de la sala hasta el cuarto de comunicaciones esperando que su mensaje a su hijo llegara a tiempo para evitar una tragedia más

- habla insecto, que planeas – decía Vegeta tomando de las ropas a yamcha

- ya es tarde idiota, seguramente el muchacho ya esta bajo su poder

- ¿el poder de quien? – pregunto el antiguo rey ganando una sonrisa de medio lado del extranjero

- … del general Ginyu

- eso es imposible, #18 acabo con todos ellos – decía Goku aun sorprendido por la respuesta

- y lo hizo bien, sin embargo el general seguía con vida, para evitar su muerte uso su ultima técnica cambiando de cuerpo con el único ser a su alrededor… un pequeño y verde sapo

- pero que tontería – replicaba Vegeta ante la palabras de aquel hombre, lo que este decía simplemente era imposible de creer

- así fue, por muchos años permaneció como un pequeño sapo juntando su energía y esperando hasta que yo lo encontré, admito que trato de cambiar su cuerpo con el mío, pero por error lo hizo con el de otro guerrero en el camino, así fue como me pude comunicar con el y bajo el odio a los mismos guerreros nos pusimos de acuerdo para su destrucción- decía Yamcha sonriendo – una visita al bar del pueblo nos dio la suerte de encontrarnos … con tu hermano – mencionaba mirando a Goku- el muy estupido estaba tan ebrio que no supo en que momento había caído en nuestra trampa donando así su cuerpo al buen general

- eso quiere decir … - decía Gohan

- por muchos años Radittz o debería decir Ginyu estuvo a lado suyo esperando, observando y aprendiendo, la estadía de Pan en el palacio no hubiera sido tan sencilla si no hubiera sido por el… pensamos en alargar nuestra estrategia, pero no pudimos más que adelantarla con el nacimiento del nuevo príncipe – Gohan estaba por lleno de ira, estaba por lanzarse a golpear al hombre de cicatrices pero su padre le detuvo, no era el momento para actuar irracionalmente, no hasta saberlo todo – aquella tarde Ginyu mando un mensaje a la reina, necesitaba de su ayuda con urgencia y sabía que esta no se negaría, le vio llegar hasta la colinas a las afueras de la ciudad y sin más la mato… eliminando así a la hija del monstruo ¿o me equivoco Gohan?

- Maldito

- Y ahora el príncipe es el siguiente …- iba a decir más pero Vegeta le golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, ahora tenían que prevenir a Trunks

Radditz había salido de la cabaña cargando al pequeño que aun seguía dormido, era ahora o nunca, ocultando su Ki camino por la montañas hasta una vieja y profunda cueva oculta, una vez ahí coloco una especie de collar en su cuello y aventó al pequeño contra el suelo haciendo que despertara con el impacto

- ¿tio Radittz?- pregunto el niño aun confundido por el golpe y por su estado de sueño, pero pronto se recupero al ver la sonrisa maligna en el rostro del hombre del cabello negro, no era el mismo hombre y sintió temor

Trunks ya había encontrado una esfera más y estaba por continuar cuando su comunicador sonó con la voz de su madre del otro lado

- madre, por favor repite lo que has dicho más despacio, apenas puedo entenderte

- he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace horas, Trunks debes proteger a Iruka

- ¿qué dices?

- Trunks el príncipe esta en peligro – sin esperar una palabra más el peli lila dejo caer la esfera y se lanzo al cielo a toda velocidad tratando de sentir el Ki de su hijo sin lograrlo

En la cueva Iruka corría tratando de alejarse de Redittz que se reía a carcajadas de él, el pequeño príncipe había tratado por todos los medios de encender su ki como su abuelo le había enseñado pero simplemente no podía hacerlo

- no te molestes en intentarlo niño, ese collar es idéntico a la tiara que Paragus usaba sobre Broly, no dejara que tu poder despierte no importa que – decía Ginyu en el cuerpo de Radittz acercándose poco a poco hasta el niño de ojos azules – es momento de que muera heredero sayajin

- no lo creo idiota – dijo una voz desde el fondo, Ginyu se giro pero no pudo ver mucho pues un rayo de energía le golpeo directamente en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara contra el fondo de la cueva saliendo del otro lado de la misma hacia el exterior en donde aterrizó de golpe, Iruka se giro y tallando sus ojos para limpiar el polvo trato de observar mejor a la figura que le había rescatado, la nube de tierra poco a poco se disperso haciendo que de ella se destacara la figura de una hermosa mujer vestida de guerrera sayajin, su cabello era largo y de un profundo color negro, esta se giro hasta el pequeño y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la cueva y seguir a su agresor, Iruka no sabía porque pero aquella mujer le hacía sentir feliz, había calidez en su Ki y sin poder evitarlo y como pudo le siguió

Ginyu se giro sobre su espalda y observo a la mujer que caminaba hacía el, de pronto esta encendió su Ki haciendo que su cabello flotara y se volviera rubio mientras sus ojos negros cambiaban a azul, aquella visión de pronto lleno de terror al guerrero que ahora entendía su plan había fracasado

- esto… esto no es posible…. Tu estas muerta… tu… Pan deberías estar muerta – grito Ginyu demostrando pánico en la voz lo que provoco una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de la guerrera

- no solo me mataste a mi, hace años eliminaste a mi tío ¿qué paso con el?

- El idiota murió en el cuerpo de un débil esclavo

- Lo atacaste a él y buscabas matar a mi hijo

- Tu y el niño llevan la sangre del "Gran oscuro" y además son parte de la familia real de un imperio maldito, merecen la muerte

- Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho general Ginyu – dijo Pan poco antes de levantar su mano y juntar en este una esfera de energía que de inmediato lanzó, en un dos por tres ya no había rastro alguno del cuerpo del hombre de cabello largo, ni del general en su interior

- ¿mami?- dijo Iruka llegando hasta ella, Pan soltó su transformación al escucharlo y se giro para mirarle, sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos al verlo con más clama, al notar cuanto había crecido en los años que había pasado lejos de el, se inclino en sus rodillas y extendió sus brazos a el, Iruka sin pensarlo corrió hasta su madre y le abrazo con fuerza llorando feliz de finalmente conocerla, era tan bella como se la habían descrito, tan hermosa como una reina.

Trunks había sentido la batalla y había llegado hasta el lugar a toda prisa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se llenaron de lagrimas que no dejo salir al ver a su amada, a su única Pan frente a el con su hijo entre sus brazos, a paso lento y sin creerlo aun se acerco hasta ella y cuando finalmente la tuvo frente a ella coloco una mano en su nuca y la beso, la beso demostrando el amor que no había muerto por ella pese a los años, cuando al fin el aire fue necesario se separaron y se miraron dibujando sonrisas calidas en sus rostros

- Pan.. estas aquí ¿cómo es que?

- Enma Daioh Sama… el me dejó salir solo por este día… un pago por mi ayuda controlando a los seres malvados del infierno y su rebelión, el se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y me permitió llegar aquí… para salvar a Iruka

- Pan… Pan creí… creí que habría tantas cosas por decir cuando por fin… yo…

- No hay nada que decir Trunks… lo has hecho muy bien sin mi, no tenías que buscarme… siempre estaba contigo… - decía ella mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla – lo pasado no puede cambiarse, mi tiempo en la tierra de los vivos había terminado… y así tenía que ser

- Pero Pan… sin ti yo… estaba completamente perdido y… Iruka y yo te necesitamos…

- Y ustedes a mi me hacen falta

- Si por esta vez tenemos la oportunidad… de volver… Pan quiero intentarlo…

- Si lo hacemos… debemos cambiar algunas cosas, pese a lo que hicieron, Yamcha tenía razón en una cosa, nos volvimos aquello contra lo que habíamos estado peleando… Trunks no somos un imperio que destruye, somos uno que protege, las conquistas deben terminar, es momento de proteger lo que tenemos y nada más

- Pan…

- Que nuestra leyenda se conozca por lo que somos y seremos ahora… no por lo que fuimos…

Pan, Trunks e Iruka habían pasado el resto de la tarde juntos buscando las esferas del dragón, para el anochecer ya las tenían todas reunidas y estaban listos para pedir su deseo, Dende había colocado cada esfera naranja en el centro de la villa y con su lenguaje había invocado al grande y místico ser, este se había erguido por encima de ellos brillante solicitando su deseo. La familia real lo medito y juntos pidieron por la resurrección de los aliados caídos en las batallas contra el imperio y del imperio. La aureola sobre la cabeza de Pan desapareció en ese momento, en un lejano planeta y bajo una fogata un rubia androide recibía no solo la visita de su antiguo hermano, si no la de un pequeño y calvo humano que le sonreía alegre de verle, muchas otras familias se reunían de nuevo, como era el caso de la de Goku, en la que su hermano había regresado luego de años de muerte desconocida.

Los años pasaron y el propósito de Pan se había cumplido, con Trunks como líder de generaciones de guerreros los sayajin se habían convertido en los seres, la raza más poderosa que defendiera a los más débiles cuidando el orden y la justicia, con el tiempo fueron conocidos como los guardianes de la galaxia, fueron honrados como héroes admirados por muchos sistemas solares, la paz había llegado a ellos y a muchos otros…el final perfecto para una historia y el inicio de una nueva y brillante para las generaciones futuras.

* * *

><p>y con esto se termina mi larga saga de Imperio Sayajin, espero de todo corazón les haya gustado con sus altas y sus bajas, agradezco los comentarios que me brindaron todos y que al final me impulsaron a seguir, lamento decir que probablemente este sea mi ultimo fanfic de Dragon ball z, pero confieso que me divertí mucho escribiendo y pues sin más palabras espero continuar con mis demás historias y que sean de su agrado<p>

saludos y hasta pronto!


End file.
